


Those Born of the Sea Return

by sidheprince



Category: Percy Jackson & The Olympians (Movies), Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Dark Percy, Dark Percy Jackson, Gen, My First AO3 Post, kinda nervous, no beta we die like men, or post at all
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-24
Updated: 2020-11-24
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:48:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27703690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sidheprince/pseuds/sidheprince
Summary: I rose out of the Sea, not a god nor a mortal, but the Creature of the Sea and an extension of her will. And my name was fitting as she named me her Destroyer.
Comments: 3
Kudos: 40





	Those Born of the Sea Return

I was always much more powerful than I should’ve been. 

Everybody thought it. They always looked at me in awe after witnessing the strength of what I once thought of was my birthright. 

Though I don’t think anyone but the Moirai themselves could’ve known of what was going to happen in the end. 

The campers, those children of the Gods who I’ve fought for endlessly through my fragile mortal life. Those people I considered family of which I knew all of their names. Those people who I’ve lent a shoulder to after they took the first life in the Wars. Those children who once looked up to me and came to me for anything they needed. 

They feared me. They shunned me. I don’t blame them of course. They knew the stories. They knew the immoral deeds of their parents. They knew of the perils of powers. They knew of what happens to those pitiful creatures who fly too close to the sun. 

During the war, I channeled power from the depths of the sea where forgotten creatures dwelled and primordial magic reigns. 

The sea has many faces. The Sea nurtures her children, she gives them life and all they need to survive in her mysterious depths. But the Sea also takes and destroys those who trespass against her. 

She demanded payment and looking back, why wouldn't she ? I leeched of her power beyond what she had given me. I never paid her the respects she truly deserved. I used her up and never looked back. I used her as a tool, never fully realizing her divine, glorious being. 

So when the waves started crashing and the Sea twisted, turned, and rose and I found myself not being able to exert my will. Not being able to use any of the power of my blood against her. I was confused and rightfully so I thought. After I held power of IT and the divine half of my being declared it my birthright. Right ?

And then the Earth shook and I was suddenly beginning to understand my action, my trespassing against her being. I began to hear a voice in the waves and the foams. It was an angry one, a vengeful one, and must of all and most of all a hurt and betrayed one. 

She demanded payment and she needed no answer. Her power surged through me, burning the very essence of mortality out of my being and enhanced the divine. 

I rose out of the Sea, not a god nor a mortal, but the Creature of the Sea and an extension of her will. And my name was fitting as she named me her Destroyer. 

For I was born from the sea, I must return home to her depths.


End file.
